Sieving apparatus of this kind are used in large sieving plants. Because the conventional belt conveyors are too long for normal travel, the frame of the belt conveyor is divided in length so that the belt conveyor can be folded in length. In previous practice, this has been effected by hand after corresponding struts and locking means have been released. For this purpose a plurality of workers are required when the sieving apparatus is to be collapsed and erected and the operators must handle heavy weights during such work. Besides, the collapsing and erecting of the apparatus takes considerable time.
The sieving machine must be pivotally adjustable so that the parting size and the residence time of the solids on the sieve can be adjusted. That adjustment has previously been effected by an adjustment of the length of struts. The sieving machine has a considerable weight, which must also be handled by the operators when the belt conveyor is being collapsed and when the sieving machine is to be reerected. A re-adjustment of the inclination during operation is complicated and time-consuming.
In most cases the belt conveyor is supported on the ground during operation by means of additional struts, which must be extended. The operation of said struts is also time-consuming and involves heavy manual work.